Xylien Society
The Xylien Society is a domestic dependent nation that lives underground in the nation of Stato in the Stationery Voyagers universe, and bases its home underneath the city of Port Metaball. Their symbol is the Macadone's cactus, which is a plant that is tougher than it looks and grows in places out-of-surface-civilization's way. In spite this fact, it is not found anywhere on the Xylien flag. That flag instead bears a diagram of the Web of Destiny. Origins Much of the Xylien Society's origin is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that it consisted of a large group of settlers along the shores of what would eventually become Port Metaball. These settlers soon learned that cave networks underneath the surface provided them with plenty of opportunities to establish themselves as a culture both on and off the surface. Port Metaball, having some areas of fairly rapid ascension in elevation, is a large enough area to have both and oceanfront on one end and a high water table on the other; which made Underground Port Metaball possible. Black Up-Pens and Down-Pens made up most of the early Xyliens, who took their name from a tribal leader named Xylius. Several political struggles later, the nation of Stato would be in full control of surface Port Metaball. Xyliens were allowed to set up domestic-dependent nation for themselves in the cave networks underneath Port Metaball's surface. Some traces of the original Xylien tribal government remained intact, but time technology have allowed surface and Xylien Port Metaball to merge more fully into one entity. The modern Xyliens, while still technically their own nation and having a king, are often referred to as merely a "society." Political structure and culture Xyliens live underground, and while they are considered Statonian by the Statonian government (at least, those sections of Xylienism that are in Stato); they nevertheless get to also operate as a separate nation unto themselves. Xylien civilization is ruled worldwide by King Xanrixter, whose palace is underground in Port Metaball. It is operated as a sort of tribal constitutional monarchy, with each tribe outside Stato forming a Xylien colony headed by a tribal governor. Port Metaball Xyliens work very closely with the Statonian government; and they are often willing to take on odd jobs that the government itself either cannot or will not do for itself. It is illegal for many surface organizations to perform the kinds of activities that are licensed to the Xylien Underground, such as artificial reincarnation. As a result, surface dwellers have a very negative stigma about the Xyliens. Their questionable political and scientific exploits have become a cause of significant levels of suspicion and controversy on the surface. There are several bureaucratic organizations that operate under the Xylien banner, allowing them to be deputized to perform certain activities for the surface while retaining a mostly underground status. Originally, only ethnic Xyliens were allowed into the Xylien Society. This trend eventually changed so that anyone who embraces their ethos in preference of surface dweller ethics can be recruited. A "true Xylien" is an ethnic Xylien who was born and raised; but surface dwellers can be recruited as "associates" if they are willing to embrace Xylien culture's occasional moral ambiguity. "Slaves" are those who, by definition of their dependence, become associates for life, such as Mechanical Pencils. Xylien culture is often obsessed with technology, plasma, physics of light and darkness, phantomitics and metaphysics, the color black, and counter-terrorism. Various divisions (see below) have their own subcultures. Programs Within Xylien Bureacracy lie departments prepared to meet the needs of every odd job that is required of both Xylien civilization and the Statonian government. Genetic research There is a lot of interest in genetic engineering that is performed by the surface government, but Xyliens lead the way on Statios in the fields of genetic modification that even the Statonian government fears to experiment with. Much about it has yet to be revealed. As stated below, Katrina's ink color was permanently changed from brown to a light blue/cyan. Phantomitics The Xylien Society prides itself in being descendants of some of the first to successfully invent a phantomar neutralizer device, which became the basis of all "phanto-cuffs." Around the same time; Whixtitian, Neothodian and Markerterioni scientists also invented variations of phanto-cuff that significantly aided in the arrest and prosecution of criminals. This had the added benefit of reducing the need for excessive executions of prisoners. Law enforcement on all four Stationery-occupied worlds would adopt variations of this invention. One variation of phanto-cuff is designed specifically for use on Mechanical Pencils. Along with this, the Xyliens have better notes on the extents and limits of phantomitic fields than anyone else in the universe. Several of the Voyagers' "light-up moves" are actually based on phantomitics research in kinetic and psychokinetic energy transfer. Mechanization Main article: Artificial reincarnation A division of Xylien civilization exists specifically for making Mechanical Pencils as slaves. One rule that all within this division are expected to follow is that mechanization victims have to be "entirely consensual." This hasn't stopped some within the field from mechanizing those that the law would deem to be "less than in-capacity to consent." Mechies that illustrate a violation of the consent principle include Pextel (who was unconscious and unable to give consent,) Mitel (who was kidnapped after he interfered with a botched spy mission,) Rev. Ribando (who was unconscious and dying of old age, and had mechanization forced on him against his will in his sleep,) and Stella-Marie Jenkins (who was only a small child, not legally of age to consent.) Technitel, like Pextel, was injured; but he gave consent to mechanization. Xylien breakthroughs in artificial reincarnation have actually proven resourceful and efficient enough that several Markerterioni spies and scientists went through the trouble of confiscating some Xylien mechanization technology so that it could be reverse-engineered on their world. By the time of Season Two, the only known Markerterioni Mechies are Cybomec, Premble, and Bluque. Others, including Philidrio, would feature much later on, especially during the Final Hope years. Muellexics Xyliens lead the way in understanding the Muellex, an oddity that has baffled all decedents of Dabor ever since it was released during the Fall of Man. It was Xylien scientists who first discovered how to create miniature muellexes for thrust, heat shielding, and containment. They have also learned that muellexics allow for improved phanto-cuffs for law enforcement. Xyliens also were the first to reveal how the Inktacto system is held together by the Thin Muellexic Cloud and how most of the worlds are protected by Muellexic Shields. Along with Phantomitics, the worlds of Whixtitout and Markerterion are quick to steal as much sensitive information about Xylien mullexic technology as possible. This leads to the Yehtzig Pirate League confiscating copies for their own use on Neothode. Xylien hater Grefundle the Collector also steals the secrets to Xylien technology, though he uses it primarily to fuel his quest for revenge after his girlfriend was kidnapped by Xyliens for research. Diplomacy Probably the one branch of Xylien society that is the most intricately tied to Statonian surface government politics is diplomacy. It has taken very little time for almost the entire world of Statios to embrace Xylien diplomacy structure as a measure for how to frame it in all areas. Hopes of the diplomatic divisions are that their methods will eventually create a universal diplomatic system that will prove effective almost everywhere. The diplomatic division, while no more or less morally ambiguous than any other component of Xylien civilization, nevertheless remains the most optimistic in its overall point of view. Xylien Diplomacy focuses on the creation and maintenance of a "Planets Together Group," which will create a balance of power and a basis for trade amongst nations on all worlds deemed safe for entry. Before the Neothodian Campaign reveals that Astrabolo has made Neothode a lost cause, the only world disqualified from entry was Drizad. Since diplomacy is a very complicated field, the Xylien Diplomacy Branch is separated into several divisions and subdivisions. Voyager Program Main article: Xylien Voyager Program The series' main heroes, as well as the Metallic Voyagers to a degree, belong to this division. The basic job of a Voyager is to perform "diplomatic recon" missions for their home countries with countries on other worlds. It is not uncommon for a Voyager to end up being temporarily reassigned to other duties outside of their normal program, as the Voyager field itself is quite narrow in scope. It is also quite common for Voyagers to be asked by the guest nations they visit to perform various tasks for those nations' governments as a courtesy. Voyagers are informed to avoid fights and confrontations whenever possible, and are given means of self-defense that are intended to be used only for that purpose. As the name implies, nearly every Stationery Voyager team besides the Final Hope Voyagers was initially the by-product of the Xylien's Voyager Program. Successes with the Xylien Voyager system would lead to similar "Diplomacy Voyagers" being created by Mantithians. Diplex Program The Diplomatic Explorer, or "Diplex" program was intended for nations on the same world to investigate diplomacy through reconnaissance of opportunity. Those involved in this program are often referred to as "Diplices," "Explorers," or even just "scouts." The last term is not preferred, due to its close associations with military espionage. Interplanetary ranks Various other ranks for ministers, counselors, and ambassadors exist; but each one is tiered based on which class they belong to. Interplanetary Supreme Class members represent an entire world at a time, and may serve as their rank and role for any mission between any two nations on any world. Interplanetary Class has a jurisdiction of representing trade relations between only two designated countries on only two worlds. In other words, an Interplanetary Ambassador (IPA) from Stato on Statios serving a mission to Antia on Mantith may only coordinate efforts between Stato and Antia. An Interplanetary Supreme Ambassador (ISA,) however, may conduct missions between Stato and any number of Mantithian or Whixtitian countries. The ISA, therefore, can work a mission between Stato and Antia whilst simultaneously resolving an issue between Verinthia and Inkraine. He can do this after completing a mission between the Carrinkbean and Bulgadia, or while in the middle of one. Other ranks The final class of diplomat within the Xylien system is called the International-Only class. Members of this class do not have any diplomatic jurisdiction outside of their homeworlds, but may function as normal diplomats for any two nations on said homeworld. Counter-terrorism Much sooner than Stato's main government, the Xylien Society quickly catches on that the YPL has made Port Metaball and Feltipwa into far more dangerous places than they used to be. RMM interference makes things even more dangerous still; which is why the Statonian government comes to depend so much on Xylien support. While this support comes in many forms, two divisions stand out on their own in the series. Laremin Unit A well-beloved Xylien named Linus Laremin founded what would become known as the Laremin Counter-Terrorism Unit, or "the Laremins" for short. This Xylien division focuses primarily on thwarting attacks from la-Qualda operatives. Stashel and Prince Thrix are particularly interested in dealings with the Laremin division. Due to the slight chance existing that a rebellious Mechie might join forces with la-Qualda, the Laremins sometimes work in cooperation with Skidders. Edge Skidder Division Along with the creation of Mechanical Pencils comes the risk of them rebelling. That could mean serious trouble for Xyliens and surface dwellers alike, as well as strain on Xylien-Surface relations. Because of this, the Xylien Librion Monitoring and Enforcement Affairs Division was created. Many Xyliens who are not directly involved in the Voyager Program, but are nevertheless friends with the Voyagers, belong in this program. This includes Garret Nobee, Katrina Mantalone, Stella-Marie Jenkins, and Will Rook. The Mechies created by the Mechanization Division are oftentimes dangerous, or possess abilities they don't know how to control in public. Therefore, all delinquent Mechies are to be captured (and sometimes permanently retired) by Librion Affairs. It has been commented that due to the dangers of a typical Librion Affairs agent's Men-in-Black-type lifestyle, they seem to live their lives as if "always skidding along the edge." This was the source of the agents' nicknames of "Edge Skidders," or "Skidders" as they came to be known with time. Series history Season One: Vocations Minisode: The Wages of Cheating Death While much remains uncertain of exactly how advanced Xylien genetics research is, it is revealed that they know how to permanently change someone's Ink-of-Life (blood) color. This is done to Katrina, changing her from a brown Gel Pen of the Bovinez to a light blue/cyan reinvention of herself with the "Mantalone" surname. Scalding Inquiries Much is implied about the Xyliens, but little is actually shown of them. Arnold Rubblindo has no idea how involved with them he is about to become. What Must Happen Nika's boyfriend informs her that he is about to join the Xylien Society's efforts to fight la-Qualda. Arnold tries to talk to his mother about the Xyliens and about the Yehtzig Pirate League, but she refuses to discuss them. Rhodney and Oceanoe are revealed for the first time, and begin to share their experiences in being recruited to the Voyager Program. Meanwhile, Arnold gets in a car crash and is rescued by Ted and Yonber. Outcasts After Ted and Yonber rescue Arnold's dying body from his car wreck, they immediately take him underground and convert him to Pextel. Not long after, Pextel awakes in a Xylien lab; and being terrified and confused, escapes to the surface. The Skidders set out in pursuit of him. A recruiting agent in the past convinces Oceanoe to keep an open mind about the Voyager Program, in case life as a pop star doesn't work out for him. Meanwhile, Xylien activity sparks an alarm to the RMM. Vocational Destiny Ribando and Pinkella reveal to Pextel that the Xyliens are not all evil, even though they do have some questionable practices. Pextel begins learning what it means to be owned by them. Meanwhile, Pinkella reveals to Pextel why she went missing for several weeks. Settling The Voyagers begin training for their mission via the Xyliens' Voyager Program. Garret gets injured in the line of duty, and is temporarily replaced with Will Rook, much to Katrina's annoyance. Rodeo Pextel is temporarily reassigned to help Katrina investigate a robbery that may involve a Mechie. All That Remains Stella-Marie informs the Skidders of la-Qualda's plans, at least in as much detail as she can muster. Predecessors This episode spends a great amount of time documenting various aspects of Xylien history, as well as how the Skidders and Metallic Voyagers became organized. A Cry For Help Garret, Katrina, and Glario make leads on Althorpe and Corphel. Legally Bound An aggressive new lawyer named Spike Inkfong attempts to sue the Xylien Society and force them to shut down the Voyager Program forever. Mach 86 Laremins and Skidders hold off a la-Qualda invasion of the Xylien Underground. Invasive Katrina and Garret persuade the AWOL mechie Mitel to give them precious information about Althorpe and la-Qualda. Season Two: Repercussions The Xyliens, Garret and Katrina in particular, continue to aid the Voyagers in their campaign while raising their vendetta against la-Qualda to new levels. They also end up having to deal with numerous legal battles when a devious lawyer named Spike Inkfong begins lobbying to have the Voyager Program shut down. Season Three: Surfaces Very little happens with the Xylien Society in this season, as focus shifts heavily to the Voyagers being stranded on Mantith and the adventures they encounter there. Season Four: Reconciliations The Xylien Society ends up playing a significant role in helping fight the Second Drisalian War, as well as in helping the Voyagers rebuild their lives afterward. They also end up playing a huge role in aiding the establishment of diplomatic ties amongst nations on multiple planets. The unions and treaties help to create both awareness and to strengthen others against Astrabolo's assaults. Caloric Attitudes It is revealed that experimentation was done illegally by some Xyliens several years before the Voyager Program took form. An angry Grefundle the Collector begins kidnapping Voyagers, Xyliens, and others in his quest for revenge against whomever he concludes to be responsible for his girlfriend's untimely death. Final Hope Humbidial and the Yehtzig Pirate League travel to Port Metaball in an effort to learn what happened to Astrabolo. They do get their answer, but not before destroying what little remained of that city's economy. They revive Astrabolo in the midst of a surface and Xylien Port Metaball that is more-or-less completely destroyed, much to Astrabolo's glee. The Liberty Effort on Markerterion ends up salvaging most of what remains of Xylien technology and history, which includes the knowledge of how to build Bindaf-series ships. The Xylien Society is then remembered otherwise as a relic of a by-gone era. Notes * The term "Edge Skidder" is a parody of "Blade Runner". Katrina's disposition makes her almost a feminine version of Deckard, in some respects. * Both Garret Nobee and Will Rook are heavily inspired by Heroes characters Noah Bennet and Bob Bishop, respectively. Category: Organizations in Stationery Voyagers Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers